Second Place Victory
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: A one-shot song fic based on the song of the same name. Sarah reacts to Chuck and Jill being together. Charah.


A/N : Not my best fic but I really had to do something with Chuck, Sarah and this song.

* * *

Second Place Victory

_It's breathtaking to think of you  
And to learn that sometimes the only way out is through  
It's mindnumbing to think of yesterday,  
I'd run to you now if I could but things have changed_

Sarah moved her toes slowly across the soft sand as the cold ocean water crept up to gently lap over them. It calmed her slightly but her heart was still hammering in her chest.

She was fuming and at the same time she needed to break down. It had been the worst mission of her life. Having to watch Chuck and Jill falling all over each other made her feel ill and the worst part was having to pretend that every little kiss and giggle between them didn't rip her heart out.

She hated Jill, that was a given, but Chuck was the one she really couldn't stand looking at. As far as she was concerned she had laid her heart out for him and all he had done was throw it back at her because she wasn't normal enough by his standards. The fact that he thought she wouldn't give him her everything hurt more than anything else.

At that precise moment when Chuck was ripping her heart out in his courtyard she realised that they were all the same. She would never be good enough for anyone and in the end they would all leave her or throw her away because she was damaged. The thought killed her yet at the same time it comforted her to know she had that constant in her life; loneliness.

_(I heard you say) it's enlightening  
To think of the breeze  
To believe in things that we can't see_

Sarah knew he was there before she turned around, not because she's a spy but merely because she could _feel_ him.

She turned around, ready for the onslaught and she took a deep breath. '_Let him scream'_ she thought, '_let him destroy the feelings I have left then it won't have to hurt anymore, if I hate him I can't feel the pain of loving him'_.

Chuck approached her with a fierce fire in his eyes, the kind he usually had when he jumped into danger in order to protect her. The fact that this fire in his eyes was reserved for Jill's protection just made her all the more mad.

"What the hell where you thinking Sarah!" Chuck yelled when he was a few meters away from her.

"You can't go around trying to destroy my relationships and you certainly can't pull your claws out just because you don't like Jill!"

Sarah breathed deeply willing him to continue, to say things he couldn't take back.

"Dammit Sarah why do you have to be that way, I just don't understand you! Am I supposed to put my life on hold so that you and I can maintain our fake little cover life? Well I'm sorry that my real life is messing up your ability to do your job….."

"What do you expect me to do Chuck!" Sarah yelled startling Chuck out of his angry diatribe.

"Would it make you feel better if I felt happy for you and her, would it make you okay to know that I can't stand you with her!"

"Sarah, if you don't like Jill…"

"Oh to hell with Jill Chuck! She breaks your heart and you let her back in so easily but I give you mine and you break it because I'm not enough for you?" Sarah yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I'm never going to be normal Chuck but I was willing to give whatever I had to you, but that wasn't enough for you was it? And now where am I supposed to go from here, how am I supposed to be okay with this!"

"Sarah" Chuck's voice lowered as he stepped towards her.

"No!" Sarah yelled as she backed away from him, "Don't you dare think you can make this okay that easily Chuck!"

_It's breathtaking to think of you  
And to learn without faith the sky isn't as blue.  
It's mindnumbing to think of yesterday  
We'll look toward the stars and dream that we're airplanes_

The cold night air betrayed the silence between the two. They stood staring at each other and to Sarah it seemed like an eternity before she managed to control her breathing and calm down.

"What do you want me to say Chuck?" Sarah whispered, all her energy spent, "Should I tell you that I would leave the CIA for you, that I would start a life with you in a heartbeat…that I love you…." She trailed off.

"That's all you ever had to say Sarah" Chuck smiled as he walked closer towards her. "I needed you before I even met you and when you walked into my life it was too much. You're too much but I still want all of you."

Chuck reached out slowly and pulled her into his arms. The feel of his both against hers just felt right.

"Sarah, you fix everything that I'm not." Chuck smiled down at her.

Sarah felt herself swallow thickly as Chuck's lips descended towards hers. He gripped her tighter around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. The kiss was slow, deliberate and Sarah felt his tongue brush her lower lip. She smiled as she opened her mouth and let him explore her, running her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

The kiss turned heated as the urgency of lost months came tumbling down on them and when Sarah pulled away her cheeks were flushed and her lips thoroughly kissed. She smiled at Chuck as he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, sounding afraid of her answer.

"Well you have an ex-girlfriend to get rid of and then we go to my place and we don't come out for a good couple of weeks!"

_L__et's show them how to live__  
Accept the pain.  
Always forgive  
Watch the sun go down  
Learn the sound of following.  
All that's complete._

(so here we go) let's show them how to live  
Accept the pain  
Always forgive  
Watch the sun go down  
Learn the sound of following all that is complete


End file.
